Mobile communication systems have been developed in order to provide audio services while securing user mobility. While mobile communication systems extend services to data services in addition to audio services, current explosive traffic increase causes resource shortage and users require faster services. Accordingly, enhanced mobile communication systems are needed.
Future mobile communication systems need to accept explosive data traffic and a considerably increased number of connected devices, remarkably increased throughput per user, have very low end-to-end latency and support high energy efficiency. To this end, various technologies such as dual connectivity, massive MIMO (Massive Multiple Input Multiple Output), in-band full duplex, NOMA (Non-Orthogonal Multiple Access), super wideband and device networking are researched.